ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Donut on the Ceiling
Donut on the Ceiling is the second short of Plumbers Summary Cibus and Peixes get a donut stuck on the ceiling and ask Ledus's help. Plot Ledus was sleeping on bed. Peixes: LEDUS LEDUS WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Ledus: WHAT? WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU MUST WAKE ME UP SO EARLY? Cibus: It's a matter of life or death? Ledus: What? An asteroid is gonna hit the base? D'aois is actually a walking time bomb? The base is gonna be closed down and then we all crash on Selva, then we have to make our way through the jungles? Peixes: It's way worse. OUR... DONUT IS STUCK ON THE CEILING! Ledus: (facepalm) SERIOUSLY? HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU GET A DONUT STUCK TO THE CEILING? Peixes: Well... IT WAS CIBUS. Cibus: Yeah, I got the donut stuck there. Ledus: Man, I never realised how tall was the ceiling. Peixes: Make some ice stair or something. Ledus: Okay (makes ice stairs) I'll climb them until I reach (reachees ceiling) Here it is- Cibus: AHH, AH-CHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ledus: NOOO NOO (starts slipping down the stairs) OW OW OW OW Cibus: Well you can still try climbing again- Ledus: I won't, you'll probably sneeze again and I'll fall. Hey Peixes, you can fly right? Peixes: Yes. Oh, I get it! (flies up) Now I'll eat the donut! Cibus: But you ate 4 donuts and I ate only 3! Peixes: Oh, I'll guess I'll give it to you (grabs donut) IT CAN'T GET OFF! Ledus: It's just a donut. Peixes: I AM SERIOUS! Ledus: Wimps... Come on, let's ask Sartan. Sartan: Hm... Well, this problem is a sofisticated problem, we must think how can we make that donut fall down. It must be glued or- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? (starts punding the floor and jump around the room) FALL DOWN YOU STUPID DONUT! Ledus: You'll ruin our room if you continue! Sartan: FALL DOWN ALREADY! Ledus: I GOT AN IDEA! Sartan and Cibus, come with me. The trio went to the elevator and went to floor E. They went to door E42. Ledus: Is this E42? Alien: Yes, yes it is. Ledus: CIBUS AND SARTAN, JUMP NOW! Cibus: Oh I get it! (starts jumping) Alien: ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!?! Sartan: There is this donut stuck to the ceiling and we try to get it off. Alien: HOW CAN ANYONE GET A DONUT STUCK TO THE CEILING? Ledus: It was Cibus. Cibus: Yeah, it was me. Alien: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! They went out and back to the room. Peixes: Guys, you should see this. The donut turned out to be Omni-Donut. Omni-Donut: Hey, what does a donut have to do to get some sleep here? I mean c'mon, you'll eat me if I'm on the table, so I can only hide on the ceiling. DIDN'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH OF MY OMNIDONUT FRIENDS? That's it, I'm outta here. THE END. Characters *Peixes *Ledus *Cibus *Sartan *Alien of E42 *OmniDonut Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Plumbers specials Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes